Duel Slugslinger Tournament
by wenjing10
Summary: Khai enters the slugslinging tournament in The 99 Caverns, facing many of former Blakk's henchmen. She is determined to win it and gives them second chances to change their lives. Meanwhile, a group of villains are spying on her and prepare to assassinate her when the time is right...
1. Chapter 1

So, FoxyKhai0209 has an idea which involves her entering the tournament in The 99 Caverns and change Blakk's henchmen for the better. I think it is good as they usually enter the tournament and we can introduce new slugs and characters that we have created.

So please do enjoy!

* * *

We are in the Shane Hideout when we watch an advertisement about the upcoming slugslinging tournament on television. Khai wonders what it is.

"What is this?" she asks.

"That is the slugslinging tournament," Trixie answers.

"It is a competition where you can win slugs," Kord adds.

Khai becomes interested in it. "My team and I enter a tournament before, but The 99 Caverns' tournaments are unlike to my cavern's tournaments," she says.

"Oh, why?" Eli wonders.

"The tournaments can be slugslinging duels, fighting and magic duels," she explains. "Though, the tournaments can be a bit violent in fighting and magic duels."

"So... you will be okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"Yes, I will be okay," she replies. "So, how will I enter and what happens when I win?"

"Well, Pronto the Magnificent will lead you to the tournament and you will sign up there!" Pronto proudly says.

"They will choose the most dangerous caverns for the competition. The higher you go, the more dangerous it gets," Eli adds.

"And if you win, you get to take your opponent's strongest slug. But if you lose, you could lose any one of your powerful slugs," Kord explains.

"And the tournament can have different challenges, it can be 1-on-1 duels, 3-on-3 duels, Mecha-Back duels and Trick-Shot contest," Trixie says.

"Okay, I understand now," Khai replies. "But I feel worry if I lose, my beloved slugs will be taken away..."

"You won't lose, Khai. You are a powerful slinger!" Kord cheers her up.

"So what are we waiting for? Onwards to Herringbone Cavern!" Pronto announced.

So we ride on our mecha-beasts and travel to Herringbone Cavern, which is not too far ahead from Wild Spores Cavern, where the Shane Hideout is built.

Once we arrive, we see many people walking around the caverns. There are many slugslingers are practicing their skills using the targets given around the cavern. We walk towards the tent where the registration board is provided. Pronto snaps his fingers to get the attention of the tournament announcer while Khai writes her name down on the board. The man comes and checks her name.

"So... your name is... Charrize... Antoin..." he finds it hard to pronounce her full name.

"Just call me Khai," she says.

"Alright, you got the last spot to qualify. Good luck! You gonna need it," he tells her before leaving.

"Now you are a qualifier, you need to win to get into the tournament," Kord explains to Khai.

"So... what should we do now?" Khai asks.

"I think we should go around the cavern since you are already good in duels," I suggest.

"Okay," she replies.

"Follow me!" Pronto calls out.

We follow Pronto to see the area where the tournament will be held. It is a rocky environment with a single magma-filled chasm, criss-crossed by stone bridges. Khai is amazed to see it, and so do Junjie, Roza, Ha-Chan, Yamu, Zak, Falcon and I.

"You need to be careful, Khai. There is lava down there," I warn her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. My cavern has many dangerous caverns used for dueling," she explains.

While we are looking around, a man who is hiding behind a rock is spying on us, but we do not notice his presence.

Back with us, as we are looking around the cavern, Ha-Chan spots a plant with a few berries on it. She goes over there and wonders what they are. So she takes one berry and goes back to us.

"Khai! Khai! What berry is this?" Ha-Chan asks Khai when she goes over her.

"Oh, this is a Yanaoni Berry," Khai answers.

"What does Yanaoni means?" Nate asks.

"It means..." Before Khai can say it, Ha-Chan eats the berry! She feels weird and quickly opens her mouth as orange-yellow smokes come out. We smell it and freak out! It is awful!

We all cover our noses, except for Roza because she is a robot and cannot smell it. However, Pronto and Kord faint due to the awful smell. Eli, on the other hand, is rolling left and right. We scramble to our feet, panicking.

"It means... 'stinky berry'," Khai says the meaning.

"What's this?!" Trixie questions.

"Never bite off the inside seed... because it gives off the strong smell like shaking off sleepiness," Khai explains.

As the smoke clears, Kord and Pronto slowly regain consciousness. Eli is lying on the ground and his expression is hilarious. "It's a funny face!" Ha-Chan laughs at The Shane.

"Ha-Chan!" Eli yells and Ha-Chan burps out the stinky smoke from her mouth again.

"It stinks!" Eli cries out as Ha-Chan laughs like crazy.

"Give me a break," Junjie says.

After we recovered from the stinky smokes that Ha-Chan ate the berry, Ha-Chan is still laughing at Eli due to his hilarious expression he had made.

"I never knew about this Yanaoni Berry can be so stinky," Kord said.

"Much stinker than Flatulorhinkus!" John added.

The tournament announcer comes to Khai, telling her that the competition is about to start. Khai gets ready and goes to Herringbone Cavern to duel. When her opponent comes in, we are shocked to find that it is C.C.! Khai knows him as I have told her before that he and John Bull were stealing slugs from my cousins and uncle.

"So... you are Khai?" C.C. asks her.

"Yes, and you must be C.C., right?" Khai guesses his name. "And why would you do such bad ways on stealing slugs?"

"I did that for my boss, Dr. Blakk," C.C. replies.

"Dr. Blakk was using you for a long time without knowing," she explains to him.

"No, he gave me an opportunity to be powerful and I took it," he denies.

"Dr. Blakk lied to you. He just gave you a small power," she said.

"I do not believe in you," he blurts out.

Khai is about to say something but C.C. cuts in and says, "Enough words! Let's duel!"

He shoots a Hop Rock towards her, and she dodges it by jumping up 5 feet above ground. C.C. is so shocked, so do the Shane Gang, the crowd and me! She lands on the ground perfectly.

"How did you do that?!" C.C. asks her.

"I learned it from my teacher," Khai answers.

C.C. shakes that question off and continues to duel with her. He fires a Thresher slug but she quickly slings Rom, her Mega Morphed Rammstone. Rom knocks it away really hard, and she charges towards C.C. and knocks him off of his feet.

He recovers and he shoots a Tormato, while she shoots Sakura, her Mega Morphed Naturix. She performs _Sakura Blizzard_ and the Tormato is blown away. C.C. got furious and he loads a new slug. It is similar to a Tazerling slug. Its body color is pale blue with a cyan belly and dark blue eyes. Its antennas are shaped like Tazerling slugs' thunderbolt antennas.

Khai is shocked to see the new slug and instantly knows that slug: it is an Electix slug. "C.C., no! That slug is dangerous! You don't know what it can do to you!" she warns him.

"I do not need to listen to you!" C.C. shouts. When he tries to sling the Electix, it ends up electrocuting him since he does not know that Electix slugs are more powerful than Tazerling slugs. It shocks him non-stop!

Khai thinks quickly before it gets worse. So she shoots Shelly, her Mega Morphed Armashelt. She charges toward C.C. and manages to knock him out and separate his blaster, which saves him. However, he is paralyzed and he cannot move.

Khai rushes to C.C.'s side. Reiki and Kenta, Khai's two different Boon Docs, are sent to heal him. Within a few seconds, C.C. moves, barely. He needs to go to the hospital though.

"Winner! Khai is the winner!" the announcer declares.

The Shane Gang and I congratulate Khai. The announcer tells Khai to take a slug from C.C. since she has won. The nurses and doctors take C.C. to the hospital, but before they go, Khai stops them for a moment and talks to C.C.

"C.C., that slug you tried to fire is powerful – more powerful than Tazerlings, because it can electrocute its slinger. You have not trained it yet, which causes it to backfire when you tried to sling it," Khai explains to him.

C.C. is a bit shocked by her explanation. "I have never seen a slug like that before," he replies.

"Electix slugs are very rare in Slugterra. They have powerful electricity – more powerful than Tazerling slugs as they can shock the victims and leave them paralyzed," she tells him. He is shocked and he feels bad of ignoring her warning during the duel.

"Well... I am sorry for ignoring your warnings," he apologizes.

"That's okay. You should quit working for Dr. Blakk and start a new life with honesty as your guide," she advises him.

C.C. thinks about it. "Dr. Blakk has nothing but evil in him, because he just uses his henchmen from the start," she adds.

He finally accepts her advice. "I will do my best as I can," he says. He gives her the Electix slug. "It's yours now." After that, he is sent to the hospital.

"So Khai, what are you going to name your slug?" I ask her excitedly.

Khai thinks for a while. "Thunderjaw, and it is a male Electix," Khai replies.

"But this slug is dangerously powerful," Kord warns her.

"It will be okay as long as you can bond with it," Khai explains.

After C.C. is taking away to the hospital, we all suddenly hear a growl. "What was that?" Kord asks when he hears that.

The growl comes from Ha-Chan's stomach. "Waah... I'm hungry..." she groans.

"Well then, we should have lunch now," Eli says.

"I agreed with you," Khai agrees with Eli. "It's a good thing I brought a picnic basket. Just in case if we get hungry." She walks over Shun where the picnic basket is placed at the back.

"Yes! A picnic would be delicious!" Pronto cheers.

Zak uses a sheet and places it on the ground. Khai places the picnic basket down. Pronto comes up to her. "What have you made for lunch?" he asks as he opens the picnic basket. To his shock: the picnic basket is empty.

"Huh?! Why the basket is empty!?" Pronto questions in shock. "Princess, you forgot the food!" His response makes Khai, Yamu and Zak laugh. "What? What's so funny?!"

"The picnic basket is no ordinary picnic basket: it's a magic picnic basket," Khai explains.

"A magic picnic basket?" Trixie is curious.

"Yes," she replies.

"How does it work?" Nate wonders.

"We can ask the magic picnic basket anything what we like," Yamu tells us.

"I will give an example," Khai says. "Magic picnic basket, please. Make us sandwiches with ham and cheese," she says to the magic picnic basket. Then, the magic picnic basket's lid opens as 20 sandwiches pop out! That shocks and amazes the Shane Gang and I.

"Whoa! That is so cool and amazing!" Eli exclaims in awe.

"Yeah, it is," Yamu says.

"Now, we need some more food," Khai tells us. She asks the magic picnic basket, "Magic picnic basket, please. Make us apple juice, toasted breads with blueberry jams, pizza, and spaghetti."

Then, all the food pop out from the magic picnic basket and lunch is served. We begin our lunch and are enjoying it, so do our slugs.

While having lunch, the announcer comes up to us. "You better hurry, Khai. Next round is on Scorched Sparks Cavern, and you will be dueling with other slingers," he informs us. Khai understands and the announcer leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

We are on our way to Scorched Sparks Cavern, where round one of the tournament will be held. Kord and Trixie suggest that we use the road to get there because it is faster and safer. Eli talks about how he went there with Pronto, who led him there through climbing up the deep chasms that have molten lava below, razor sharp cliffs on the surface and Pronto himself who constantly needed pit stops. That story made us laugh.

When we arrived, Khai, Junjie, Roza, Ha-Chan, Yamu, Zak, Falcon and I are amazed by its scenery. "I think one of the caverns in my homeland has a cavern like this," Junjie states.

"I think Yong Gang's home cavern is like this," I blurt out.

"Stay close. These lava lakes can be very unpredictable," Pronto warns us as we walked around.

"And how do you know they will erupt any time?" Falcon questions.

"This cavern has semi-predictable eruptions, making it one of the safer caverns," Pronto answers.

Suddenly, a medium eruption occurs, spewing molten lava from below the chasm onto the rocky grounds! We almost get burn by the lava! Luckily, we manage to escape on time.

"You call that safe?!" Nate exclaims in shock.

"Why is the tournament taken in dangerous caverns?" Ha-Chan asks in fear.

"Each round of the tournament is hosted by a different cavern. They are probably saving the truly deadly ones for last," Pronto explains.

"So... when is the duel starting?" Yamu questions.

"What's everyone standing around for? Shouldn't we be getting ready or something?" Zak wonders.

"That's the thing. They don't announce the matchups or the type of contest until the very last minute," Kord explains.

"Leave it to me. I will use my expert skills in persuasion to find out," Pronto says and is walking to the announcer.

"Attention! The first round of the tournament will be one-on-one duel!" the speaker around the cavern announces.

Pronto goes back to us. "Okay. It is one-on-one duel," he whispers to us.

"Thanks for the tip, Pronto," Khai thanks him.

"My pleasure, anything to give you the edge, princess," Pronto responds.

"You call that expert skills? How awesome," Nate says sarcastically.

The tournament announcer comes up to us. "Khai, your opponent is waiting," he informs her.

So, Khai goes the cliff and so does her opponent, who is at the opposite cliff. The cliffs are separated by a chasm filled with lava. She knows him as he is John Bull. He was with C.C. when he tried to steal slugs from my uncle and cousins.

"Are you John Bull?" Khai questions.

"Yes," John Bull answers, "and are you the one who dueled and saved C.C.'s life?"

"I had dueled and saved C.C.'s life. He was sent to the hospital for a recovery after he got a massive shock from the Electix slug," Khai replies.

"C.C. is a person who doesn't think twice about his actions much. But I plan on winning this tournament as always. Last time I defeated the little Shane, and you are next," he responds.

"Let the duel begin!" the announcer yells.

John Bull first shoots his Rammstone at Khai. She quickly reacts and dodges it. She fires Blaze, her Mega Morphed Hop Rock. He explodes in front of John Bull, sending him flying away then landing his back on the ground.

Khai shoots Pyro, her Mega Morphed Flaringo, towards John Bull. He rolls his body to the right to avoid Pyro's attack. He then fires a Speedstinger. She quickly slings Ginga, her Mega Morphed Starix. He performs _Shooting Star Dash_ as he curls into a ball and bashes the Speedstinger in full force. He does the same move on John Bull. He gets hit and is knocked off of his feet.

"Alright! Now you made me very angry!" he shouts and loads a new slug into his blaster.

Khai immediately identifies that black slug as Cerbeshuck. Cerbeshuck Slug looks almost like an Infurnus Slug. Its body colour is charcoal black. It has an amber belly and eyes. Its antennas are charcoal black and half an inch long.

Khai is about to warn him about the Cerbeshuck but it is too late as he has slung it. It reaches velocity form and transforms into a mythical three-headed Hellhound! It uses _Hell Triple Attack_ as its three heads attack together, creating a triple fire blast. However, something goes wrong. The Cerbeshuck's attack sets the whole cavern on fire!

All the people in the crowd begin to scream in terror! The Shane Gang and I load our Water Slugs and try to put out the fires. However, the fires are everywhere in Scorched Sparks Cavern!

"Gang, get everyone to safety!" Eli orders his team and allies. We obey and evacuate everyone in Scorched Sparks Cavern.

"Eli! There are too many fires all over Scorched Sparks Cavern!" Kord informs in between coughs.

"The fires are blocking the way out! We've tried to put out the fires with our Water Slugs!" Junjie says.

"But they cannot be put out! The fires are like... hell fires!" John shouts while coughing.

"Is there any way?!" Trixie yells.

"All the people will be fried by these fires!" I shriek in panic.

Khai is horrified to see Scorched Sparks Cavern is on fire! She has to think of a way to put out all the fire as the Shane Gang and I try everything to put out the fires with our Water Slugs but to no avail. The fires are created by Cerbeshuck as its powers and abilities are based on Hellhounds, which means no fire created by it can be put out because they are hell fires.

Khai hears a terrified scream from John Bull. She looks over to his direction and sees him surrounded by hell fires, trapping him. He looks so terrified. She shoots Aqua, her Mega Morphed AquaBeek, and puts out the hell fires that surrounded John Bull, saving his life.

Khai goes over his side. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"I am fine... yet feeling horrified," John Bull replies. "I have no idea how my new slug was able to do this, setting hell fires in Scorched Sparks Cavern."

"The new slug is a Cerbeshuck, a Hell Slug," Khai shortly explains to him, shocking him as he never knows about his new slug being a Hell Slug.

"Wh-What're we gonna do?! I cannot stand this burning hell!" John Bull screams stressfully.

Khai thinks fast on how to put out all the hell fires. Then, an idea pops out her mind. She switches mode of her left wrist blaster. It is now Sakura-GBF mode, a hybrid of a gun-blade. The Sakura-GBF's core is slightly wide, allowing to perform fusion shots. She loads two slugs: Aqua and Sango, her Mega Morphed CoralBeek.

"Are you two ready?" she questions them. They chirp and nod as they are ready.

She aims her Sakura-GBF upwards. The core of Sakura-GBF starts to glow in hot pink as it's charging up. Then, she slings both of her slugs into the air. They transform and perform a fusion shot called _Holy Shimmer Rain_ as they both create a sparkling ball of water. Then, they launch it to the air and it explodes, causing rain to pour down. The rain puts out all the hell fires and everyone in Scorched Sparks Cavern has gotten wet. Kord, who has a phobia on water, panics around. Once all the hell fires are put out, the rain stops. Scorched Sparks Cavern is now saved and everyone in Scorched Sparks Cavern are all fine, suffering no injuries.

The crowd cheers as they are saved. The Shane Gang and I rush up to Khai and John Bull. "Are you two okay?" we ask.

"We are fine," Khai responses.

"Khai, how are you able to put out the hell fires?" Eli questions.

"Yeah, when the rain pours down as there is no rain in Slugterra before," I wonder.

"I used the fusion shot that can put out all the hell fires," Khai tells us. We are shocked to hear that.

"That's impossible! I thought I was the only one to use fusion shots," Eli exclaims.

"The Unbeatable Master was the master of fusion shots," I add.

"I am good at using fusion shots as I was taught by my master," Khai explains.

She turns her attention to John Bull. He looks shameful after accidentally setting Scorched Sparks Cavern on fire. She comes up to him and comforts him. "Everything's alright now. You must be careful with the Cerbeshuck slug, because it's dangerous to be used," she tells him.

"I am sorry..." John Bull apologizes, "I just got the Cerbeshuck around this cavern before we duel." Then, he gives her the slug. "It is yours now as you have won the duel... and thank you for saving my life..."

"You're welcome," Khai replies. "And try to be more careful when you are using a new slug that you do not know, and try to start a new life, forget about Dr. Blakk that you once worked with. Leave your dark past behind and start a new life with honesty and kindness."

John Bull thinks about it. "I will try my best," he accepts it.

After that, John Bull leaves Scorched Sparks Cavern. Khai looks at the Shane Gang and I, and notices that we are all wet because of the rain. "Wow. You guys are all wet," she blurts out with a giggle.

"Hey. Where's Kord?" she adds when she notices the Cave Troll is not with us.

"Kord is quite busy screaming and panicking around because the rain makes him wet," Eli tells Khai.

"We should all dry up before we might catch a cold," I suggest.

"I agree," Junjie agrees while letting his long wet hair down for the first time. I am left stunned and my cheeks are burning.

 _He is absolutely handsome._ I think in my mind.

So, Trixie, Khai and I load up our Tormato slugs. We shoot them as they use their wind abilities to dry us up like a huge blow dryer. Once we are all dried, we notice that Kord is laying on the ground. He has finished his little girl screaming and panicking.

"I guess he's done already," Eli chuckles.

Khai looks at the Cerbeshuck. "What will you name it, Khai?" I ask curiously.

"...Helltooth," Khai answers. Her Cerbeshuck chirp in delight, liking his new name.

Later, Kord recovers from his unconsciousness and we head to Rocklock Cavern after the tournament announcer informs us the next location. The trip is around one to two hours. Once we arrive at Rocklock Cavern, it is night and we need to have dinner and get some rest.

Yamu and Zak are setting up the tent while Khai is setting up dinner with the magic picnic basket. As Yamu and Zak finish setting up the tent, dinner is ready. Tonight for dinner are: coconut juice, fish sticks, chocolate cake, rice balls and some Japanese sushi. She also makes Slug Puffs for our slugs and have some coconut juice. As we enjoy our meal, we are unaware that a man is hiding within the shadows, spying on us, especially on Khai. It was the same man from Herringbone Cavern.

He places his two fingers on his right ear. "Yes?" another man answers through the man's earpiece in a slightly deep voice.

"Sir, the Princess of Marinatopia is on target. Shall I command the members of Black Fang to assassinate her?" the spy asks.

"No. Not yet," he said. "Wait until the time is right. Let Riana and Carlo handle her. Understand?"

"Yes, Master Jax," the spy understands his master, Jax, as he ends the call.

After dinner, we decide to head to the tent. "Wait, the tent is too small for all of us to fit in," Eli tells us as he stops us.

"Don't worry, Eli. This tent is no ordinary tent: it is a magical tent!" Yamu explains to The Shane.

So, Yamu, Zak and Khai enter the tent. The Shane Gang and I are uneasy about this magical tent, but go inside anyway. Once we're inside, we are awestruck: the inside of the tent is huge! The tent has a lot of bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and everything!

"What do you guys think?" Khai asks us.

"It's... it's so... magical," I blurt out, still awestruck.

Khai giggles at my words and my awestruck reaction. "I gave another magical tent to Ja Jung and his teammates. They were also awestruck when they first entered the tent," she says.

Then, Khai, Yamu and Zak lead the Shane Gang and I to our bedrooms. We get comfortable with our bedrooms and fall asleep. The trio later go to their own bedrooms and also fall asleep with us.


	3. Chapter 3

It is 2 o'clock in the night of The 99 Caverns. At Rocklock Cavern, the Shane Gang, Khai and I are sleeping in the magical tent peacefully. Outside the magical tent, Flare Flamehaze and the rest of the female members of the Limax Gang were hanging out and seeing the view of The 99 Caverns' beauty.

Then, suddenly, Flare hears a marching sound coming far from Rocklock Cavern. She looks over the sound and sees an entire army coming. Flare knows something's not right. When she frowns her eyes to get a sharper look, she quickly realizes that the army is the whole Black Fang!

"Girls! The Black Fang army is coming!" she informs her friends the incoming Black Fang.

"What?! Why are they here?!" Shocker Electria exclaims in shock.

"I don't know... but I'm getting a cold feeling that they're here to eliminate Khai!" Flare answers.

"What should we do?" Windy asks worriedly.

"We'll slaughter them all!" Iris Blackberry suggests with an evil grin.

"What!? Are you crazy?!" Aqua Droplet shouts in terror when Iris says that!

"That would be bloody!" Lara Neo adds.

"Girls, no time to argue. But we have no chose to slaughter them all!" Flare blurts out, shocking her female members, except Iris.

"But Flare! That would be horrifying if we slaughter them all! People will think we're... murderers..." Sakura Blossom explains.

"I'm sorry... But we have no choice. We have to protect Khai from them!" Flare replies before she looks over the entire army of Black Fang coming close to Rocklock Cavern. She and her friends have to be prepared.

As the army of Black Fang are getting close to the Rocklock Cavern. "Hold it." A voice commanded, which halt the army.

The general of the army looks toward the voice's owner and belong to Flare as she is in front of him and the army. She is with the other female members of Limax Gang. "What are you all doing here?" Flare demands answers.

"We are here to kill the Princess of Marinatopia, so step aside! " the general shouts.

"We are going to stop you!" Flare defends.

"Ha! What can you possibly stop us? We have outnumbered you all!" the general states and laughs. The other soldiers laugh too, but those at the back could not understand why everyone is laughing.

"What are they laughing at?" a soldier at the back questions in confusion.

"I think it's something funny," another soldier at the back guesses.

"We can easy rip you ladies into pieces! You all can't stop us!" The general said with an evil smile.

"We're waiting," Flare blurts out with a serious tone.

Her response causes the entire army to become quiet. The general screams furiously and launches towards her.

Flare throws a hard punch onto his face, knocking him unconscious. With the help from other members, they push off the entire army out of their way, using the general as the barrier. The soldiers are not prepared for the attack of the Limax Gang.

Once the entire army is taken down, the gang is down for a fight – a bloody fight. The soldiers attack them with arrows, spears, shields and swords. The female members of the Limax Gang attack them with their powers, along with their physical battle skills.

Shocker Electria sets out electrical bolts, zapping the guards. It is a good move to start an ambush as the team has a greater advantage to fight off the weakened guards. Petal Flowerpowder throws itchy powder to an army, forcing the soldiers to drop their weapons and scratch their bodies. Flare Flamehaze and Snowy Coldness attack them, setting some on fire and encasing some with ice. Aqua Droplet sends out a strong blast of water, knocking and washing away another army. Windy Twister and Iris Blackberry work together to create a twister filled with stinky gas, dragging the guards who are standing their way into a disgusting, dizzying ride.

Giggle Happy produces laughing gas, making a group of soldiers to laugh uncontrollably. Boo Spook comes in and uses her Frightgeist powers to scare them. They start to panic and run around. Sakura Blossom then sends a swirl of cherry blossom vortex and hits the panicking soldiers, injuring them greatly and leaving them unconscious.

Mirage Tricky uses her illusion powers to disguise herself as one of the guards. As she is with the guards, she punches them while playfully pulls down their pants and steals their weapons. Noire Speedy and Tender Heart proceed to beat them up. Sango Reef sings a beautiful melody that hits an army, leaving the guards in confusion. Now in a weakened state, Twilight Yang appears from the shadows and kills them with her shadow shurikens and swords.

Bubbles Flow creates a soapy, foamy trail, which caused some soldiers to slip and fall. Charm Lovely throws her time bombs and they release powerful explosions on the soldiers, killing them. Tika Spikes sends out multiple spikes onto the soldiers. She also catches their arrows and throws them back, piercing through their foreheads, killing them instantly. Blanc Warmer throws lava at some guards, burning them to death.

Gem Hardstone creates crystal walls and Shelly Smasher decides to use them. Shelly throws the crystal walls, crushing some armies to death. Gem also uses her powers to crystallize some soldiers who are too close to her and her friends. Her powers not just crystallize their outer bodies, but also their internal organs as she aims for their chests and heads, where their hearts and brains are at. The soldiers suffer severe injuries and later die. Lara Neo uses her gooey strings to tie up some guards like a cowgirl, and then pull them in full speed towards Rom Rammy. With her super strength, Rom punches them square on their faces. She also breaks their bones, causing more injuries to them.

The fight lasts for an hour but we do not hear it as we are in deep sleep. Flare and other female members of Limax Gang are able to handle all the armies of the Black Fang. They're now surrounded by all of the Black Fang's dead bodies after their violent battle. The girls are covered with blood all over their bodies. The bloods are from their opponents after the long, fierce battle with them.

"Okay... Now, we all slaughter all of them... they cannot kill Khai..." Flare pants.

"Speak for yourself..." Shocker says while panting to catch her breath.

"So... what are we... gonna... do...?" Snowy Coldness asks between pants. There sure are a lot of dead bodies of the whole army of the Black Fang outside Rocklock Cavern after their battle.

"I... I am... not sure..." Flare replies to Snowy, "But I'm too tired to think straight..."

Then, Flare and all the female members of Limax Gang collapse to the dirty ground and return back their slug forms due to exhaustion.

When morning comes, everyone wakes up bright and early. Khai has already made breakfast: fresh milk, cereals, pancakes with honey, and toasted breads. She also has made Slug Puffs for the slugs, then she notices that Flare and her other female slugs are missing. She wonders where they are.

After we finish our breakfast, we come out from the magical tent. Yamu and Zak unset it. We notice a lot of people gather outside Rocklock Cavern. "Hey. What's going on over there?" John asks, wondering what's going on. We all go over there and to our great shock: we see bloody dead bodies all over the ground!

"Whoa! What happened here?" Kord is horrified to see the dead bodies. There are many Security Slingers gathering around the dead bodies as they take them to an unknown place to keep them.

We see Millard Milford is there too, talking to two Security Slingers before they leave after he finishes talking to them. We come up to him and Eli greets him. "What's going on here?" he asks.

"I dunno. It was so sudden and we have no idea where these bodies come from," Millard replies. "Also... there are some of them barely alive. We ask them questions but they refuse to answer."

A Security Slinger comes up to Millard and informs him that he has found something. He hands Millard a small black disc.

"What is this disc?" Trixie wonders.

"Beats me," Millard just shrugs. "I have no clue about this disc."

"Is it okay if you hand it to me?" Khai questions him politely.

"Sure," Millard hands it over to her.

Khai takes a closer look on the disc. It looks like there's something inside. She takes out her high tech-tablet and inserts the disc. She looks at the screen of her tablet as it is loading. When it's done loading, the screen shows a man in a video. The man has short electric crimson hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin. He wears an electric crimson tank top shirt, black vest underneath his tank top shirt, a skull necklace around his neck, electric crimson fingerless gloves, silver jeans, and dark red boots. Khai is shocked as she instantly knows that man: Jax Rocky, the right hand man of Torch Flame!

"Hello, Princess Khai," he greets. "I have guessed that your beloved slugs have killed off my henchmen that I have sent them off to kill you as a plan. How useless... However, two of my henchmen that I have hired will take care of you by the time is right. And I'm sure they'll kill you for sure... You have vanquished my master, and now I want revenge. I hope you get this message, Princess Khai. And be prepare of it..." After that, the video ends. Khai is speechless... that Jax's plan is to kill her!

The Shane Gang, Yamu, Zak, Falcon and I have heard the message and it is truly shocking. Millard, on the other hand, has a confused expression on his face. "Woah, you're a princess, Khai?" he asks her.

"Oh, absolutely! She is the Princess of Marinatopia!" Pronto announces.

"Pronto!" we all yell angrily.

"Look, Khai is in danger," I say.

"Who is that man in the video?" Kord is curious.

"Jax Rocky, the right hand man of Torch Flame," Khai answers. "He wants revenge ever since my team and I have vanquished his master."

"The armies are part of the Black Fang and they have come to kill her," Trixie states.

"But they are all dead!" Nate exclaims.

"But he still has two more henchmen hidden around The 99 Caverns," John mentions.

"And they must be powerful and dangerous," Yamu guesses.

"And we don't know where they are," Zak adds.

"And they will spring out to kill her when the time is right," Roza tells us.

"But when?" Falcon wonders.

"I'm not sure, it can be anytime," I reply.

"Millard, can you and the other Security Slingers secure the cavern while Khai has a duel in the tournament?" Eli requests.

"Not a problem, Shane. We, Security Slingers will protect the princess," Millard accepts.

Three hours later, all the Security Slingers have taken away all the dead bodies of the Black Fang. Flare and Khai's other female slugs return to her.

 _"Khai! We were the ones who slaughtered off the entire army of Black Fang to protect you!"_ they explain to her.

"Thank you so much for protecting me," Khai thanks her slugs. "But I feel scared that I will be assassinated..."

The tournament will be starting soon so she has to be ready. Then suddenly, a beautiful young woman, who looks around the age of 20, appears. The young woman has rose ankle-length hair that is tied in an elegant bun with a maroon ribbon bow. She wears a fuchsia purple blouse with puffy sleeves and a small white ribbon on the blouse's collar. She also wears a medium hot pink skirt with rose pattern of nine pointed star, and a pair of neon fuchsia heel sandals.

"Hello there," she greets us in a very elegant tone.

"Oh, hi," Eli greets back. He is surprised to see a beautiful young woman.

"Who are you?" Nate asks her.

"I am Harmonica," the young woman introduces herself.

"It is nice to meet you, Harmonica," Junjie greets.

"Yes. A pleasure," she replies in a kind way. "I heard news about this place, what happened?"

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain," Khai says with an uneasy tone.

"Hmm, I see now," Harmonica blurts out. "Oh, will it be alright if I get along with you, while Khai duel for the tournament?"

"Sure," I say until I realized something. "Wait, how did you know Khai's name?"

"Oh, I heard her name after she has won rounds of her duel," Harmonica responds. "And I knew all of you. The Shane Gang and their allies: Yamu, Zak, Falcon and Wen Jing."

"Wow. You must have heard of us a lot," Kord blurts out.

"Well, I know quite a lot," she adds with a sweet smile.

Then, the announcer comes up to us. "Khai, the tournament is about to start," he informs her.

Khai nods to him. We all head to Rocklock Cavern with Harmonica. All of the sudden, a fade symbol glows in rose that shapes and resembles of a stylized nine pointed star appears on Harmonica's forehead before it disappears.


End file.
